Oh, hello Mr Yin… MR YIN!
by Jesse Wales
Summary: We all know about Shawn Spencer and his antics. Who saw "Mr. Yin Presents..."? Well he's back, and Shawn might break under the pressure. Will his secret come out?
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hello Mr. Yin… MR. YIN!

1987

"Shawn!"

Young Shawn walked into the living walked into the living room.

"Yah dad."

"Shawn, what are missing in this room?"

"Daddd…!"

"Shawn, if you want them back, concentrate."

Shawn scanned the room.

"You took my police cruisers!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving your toys around the house? If you want them back, pick up the rest around the place."

Now

"He shoots and he scores! The crowd goes wild. Ahhhhh!"

"Shawn, can you quiet down. I'm trying to work here," Gus said.

"We don't have a case right now."

"Unlike you, I have another job." 

"Gus, don't be a swindaling duckatoo."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello, you reach Psych. How may I help you?" Shawn asked in a deep voice.

"Mr. Spencer, come to the station. I'm not asking," commanded Chief Vick. She hung up.

"Come on Gus. We got a case, I think!"

At SBPD [Santa Barbara Police Department]

"Hey Lassie. What's up?"

"Spencer! We are not here to hear your jokes!" said Lassiter.

"Detective Lassitar, Mr. Spencer! Please!" Chief Vick said. "Detective O' Hara, please continue."

"We found this riddle at the crime scene. Once again, it's meant for Spencer."

"Wait, you mean…" Shawn trailed off.

"Yes. Mr. Yin is back!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What, why are they always after me? What did I do to them?" ranted Shawn.

"Detective O'Hara, can you tell us what the riddle says?" asked Chief Vick.

"It says:

**The person who trained you**

**Is in for a treat**

**See if you can find him**

**Cause I am hard to beat**

**The place where you learned **

**Your tricks and your lies**

**Is where you will find the clue**

**To stop many loved ones from saying their good-byes**

**- Mr. Yin**

"What does he mean by 'trained you' and 'your tricks and your lies', Spencer?" asked Lassiter.

"Nothing, he meant nothing. How about instead of questioning me, we can figure out what the riddle means," replied Shawn a little too quickly.

Lassiter glared at him suspiciously.

"Okay, ideas please," said Chief Vick.

"I think the first line is… Shawn's father!" yelled Gus.

"You think it's my dad." Shawn said panicky. He whipped out his phone and called his dad's number. It rang and rang then went to voicemail.

"Nobody picked up," he said.

"McNabb, go check if Mr. Spencer Senior is safe," ordered Chief Vick.

"The place where you learned your tricks and your lies. Hmmm… what does that mean?" asked Juliet.

"The place where I learned… I got it! My dad's house, where I use to live when I was a child!" exclaimed Shawn.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Lassiter's phone rang.

"It's McNabb," said Lassiter. He answered it.

"Spencer's gone and the place is messed up."

"Let's go!" yelled Chief Vick.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry Spencer's House

The place was ransacked. Chairs were turned over and picture frames were shattered. Shawn looked around and saw a piece of paper sticking out from under a pillow. He walked over and picked it up.

"Spencer, what do you have there?" asked Lassiter.

Shawn gave it to him.

"It's another riddle. It says:

**The place where you**

**Use your tricks and your lies**

**To solve many cases**

**Is where the next clue resides**

- **Mr. Yin**

**P. S. - Little psychic, don't you have something to tell everyone?**

There was awkward silence

"Well Spencer, do you have to tell us something?" Lassiter asked finally.

_I think Mr. Yin is trying to get me to tell everyone I'm not psychic._

"No, I don't in fact. I think I know where the next clue is."

"Where is it then?" asked Juliet.

"Patience, Jules, is the key to everything."

"Spencer!" Chief Vick said warningly.

"Okay, okay it is back at the police station."

SBPD

"I found the note," said Juliet. "It says:

**Santa Barbara's poor little wonder-boy**

**You didn't tell them the truth**

**Now I have your old girlfriend**

**I hope that will make you regret it**

**Oh dear me, that didn't even rhyme.**

**P.S. – If you tell your secret I might let them go.**

**-Mr. Yin**

"What's this secret he keeps talking about?" Lassiter asked.

_Should I tell them? I will be arrested, but he might let Abigail and dad go free._ Shawn sighed.

"Okay."

"Shawn, are you sure about this?" asked Gus.

"Yes, I am. I'll do it if it's the only way to get him to set them free."

Shawn cleared his voice.

"Everybody, I have something to say!" he yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

"I will like to tell everyone, I am not…!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

"_Everybody, I have something to say!" he yelled._

_Everyone quieted down._

"_I will like to tell everyone, I am not…!"_

"I will like to tell everyone, I am not psychic! That is the secret Mr. Yin wanted me to tell!"

Everyone gasped in shock. They started whispering.

"I knew it!" shouted Lassiter

"Shh…! You can arrest me, Lassie, but quiet down. I know it's a federal crime to pose as a psychic or claim to have psychic powers. Lassie, read my rights."

"I waited so long for this moment, let me relish in it," said Lassiter.

Lassiter pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Do you carry those everywhere?" asked Shawn.

"Yes, I do. Now, let's get on with it," said Lassiter. "Shawn Spencer, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

Lassiter snapped the cuffs on and led Shawn down to an interrogation room. He left him in there and locked the door. Lassiter walked back up with a skip in his step.

SBPD Lobby

"Chief, I want to be the one to interrogate him," said Lassiter.

"Chief, can I do it?" asked Juliet.

"No, we'll all do it. I want to find out how he solved all those cases, without psychic abilities," replied Chief Vick.

They walk back down (Gus followed them) and stood behind the two-way mirror. Shawn stood up and walked over to the mirror and stood exactly in front of Lassiter and stared straight into his eyes, grinning.

"Why do I feel like he can see us again?" asked Juliet.

"Last time it was coincidence and so is today," answered Lassiter.

He stepped to the side. Shawn stepped to the side. He raised his right hand, and Shawn raised his right hand. Lassiter waved it in front of his face, Shawn did the same. Then, Shawn bonked the spot where Lassiter's face was. Lassiter jumped and took a step back. Shawn laughed. Gus started to laugh and Lassiter glared at him. He coughed.

"You see that Jules, I made Lassie jump. Hey, how are you doing Chief Vick? So, who is going to interrogate me, or will all of you do it?" asked Shawn.

"How does he do that?" asked Juliet.

"I have no idea," answered Chief Vick.

"That was kind of funny, the way Shawn made Lassiter jump," said Juliet.

"Thank you, Jules. There is more comedy to come. Go to channel 108-Shawn at 10:00. It's the Shawn Channel, all Shawn, all the time."

"That is just freaking me out," said Lassie.

"I know it is," said Shawn.

"Does he know everything we are saying?" asked Juliet.

"Yes, I do in fact."

"Okay, may we proceed?" asked Lassiter.

They walked into the interrogation room, and Gus started to walk in too, but Lassiter gave him a look and he stopped in his tracks. Shawn sat back down in his chair.

"You listen here Spencer, I want you to tell us…!" started Lassiter.

"And I want Gus in here so he can help me with large and unknown words in my vocabulary!" interrupted Shawn.

Lassiter was about to yell, when Juliet said:

"Fine, Gus you can come in!"

Gus opened the door and walked in.

"Okay, now tell us how you solved all those cases without a psychic ability," demanded Chief Vick.

"Do you remember the first line from the first riddle we received?"

"I do, it said 'The person who trained you'. We thought that was you dad," said Lassiter.

"It is, when I was young he ruined my childhood. He trained me to see small details. So, now I am super observant with a keen sense of sight. Gus, what do they call it? Hippo-observant, Hilo-observant, Hypo-observant, ahh…."

"Hyper-observant," said Gus.

"Yes, yes hyper-observant. Thank you, Gus. I am hyper-observant and have an ability to make accurate or almost accurate hunches."

"That explains why he saw through the mirror. But, how did you hear what we were saying?" asked Lassiter.

"I didn't hear, I read your lips."

"One question remains, why did you pose as a psychic?" asked Jules.

"Don't you remember?"

She shook her head.

"Oh yah, I remember. I didn't meet you when I meet Lassie here and Chief Vick. I met you when you took my seat at the diner. I flirted with you and then I realized you were a cop undercover. You were staking out the place waiting for a suspect. You should really watch your posture. You were to stiff and what not. It can give you away, like it did to me. And I can't believe you denied it, I all ready knew you were a cop."

"Shawn, just tell us."

"Okay, I was at my place with a guest when I saw a man whose store was robbed on the television and I realized he was the robber. I called in to tell them, since I had a record of calling in useful tips. Lassie here had me arrested, saying the guy had a partner and since I gave him in, I must be the partner. I got them, no I mean I got Chief Vick to believe me after I told them Lassiter and his partner were in a relationship, I got a guy in jail, who busted his ex-girlfriend's boyfriend's car, and had no evidence to prove him guilty. Chief hired me for a "kidnapping" and murder case, which I solved. But, before that case Chief Vick specifically warned me that posing as a psychic is a federal crime and I could be arrested. And yet I didn't heed her warning. Look where I am. If it wasn't for Mr. Yin, I will still be out there solving cases."

Everyone was silent. Then the door banged open and McNabb ran in with a letter in his hand.

"A letter just arrived from Mr. Yin. It says it is for Shawn and no one should open it until he looks through it first."

Lassiter grabbed and made motion to open it, but Chief Vick shook her head.

"It says for Spencer to open it first, so let him."

Lassiter unwillingly tossed it to Shawn. He tore it open and saw a big and small sheet of paper. The small one says "For Shawn's eyes only- Hide it!" He stuffed it in his pocket and opened the big one. He scanned it. Finally, he passed it to Lassiter, who grabbed it from him.

"Let's go upstairs and read it to everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

SBPD Lobby

Juliet had the letter in her hand and she started to speak.

"The next riddle says:

**To get the prisoners free**

**Your fraud has to be bold**

**To do what was written down**

'**Cause it is against what he was told**

**He knows it will be the only way**

**So he has to say yes to the bargain**

**Kiss him, hug him, and bid him farewell**

**Because you might never see him again**

**P.S. – I am sure the "psychic" will know what I mean. **

**All he has to do is read what was written down.**

**-Mr. Yin**

"Spencer, what does he mean? We know the fraud is you. What is written down that is against what you are told, and you have to be bold to do it? What were you even told?" asked Lassiter.

"What I wonder is what is the bargain that Shawn has to say yes to," said Gus.

"Why might we not see him again?" asked Juliet.

"I have no idea what he means."

_I don't get it. Uhh…I got it, he means the little note. _Shawn gasped in realization.

"Do you have an idea what it means?" asked Gus.

"Uhh… no, I got nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you sure Spencer?" asked Chief Vick.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Shawn gulped. Lassiter looked like he didn't believe him.

"Can I go somewhere to think?"

"Sure," said Juliet.

"Thanks Jules."

Shawn walked into Chief Vick's office, pulled the shades shut, and pulled out the note.

**Okay no rhyming**

**Meet me at the Psych office**

**I'll trade them for you**

**I want you and only you **

**Don't tell anyone**

**You have to be bold and say yes**

**-Mr. Yin**

Shawn shoved the note in his back pocket. He ran toward a window and climbed out.

_**A single note fell out of his pocket and fluttered down to the ground.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Shawn! Shawn! Lassiter, do you know where Shawn is?" asked Juliet.

"I think he went into Chief's office."

She went into the office and looked around. She didn't see Shawn.

"I don't see him in here. He must be… wait I see something."

Juliet saw a note under an open window. She picked it up while Lassiter, Gus, and Chief Vick stepped in.

"What does it say?" asked Gus.

"The front says 'For Shawn's eyes only- Hide it!'.

"Read it out loud!" commanded Chief Vick.

"Yes Chief. It says:

**Okay no rhyming**

**Meet me at the Psych office**

**I'll trade them for you**

**I want you and only you **

**Don't tell anyone**

**You have to be bold and say yes**

**-Mr. Yin**

"Now I get it. He wants to trade Mr. Spencer and Abigail for Shawn. And he is going to do it at the Psych office. Shawn must have climbed through the window so we wouldn't see him leave and stop him. The note fell out of his pocket on the way out," said Lassiter.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We got a trade to stop!" yelled Chief Vick.

Everyone rushed outside.

"He stole my car!" shouted Gus.

"Hop into mine," commanded Lassiter.

They sped down to the Psych office. All of them jumped out of their cars. Lassiter and Juliet pulled out their guns. Lassiter walked ahead and checked the lobby.

"Clear!"

They checked the back. Gus and Chief Vick walked in.

"I don't see anything," said Gus.

"I don't either. Wait, there it is, another note," said Chief Vick.

She picked it up, read it, and then said it out loud.

"It says:

**A little to late**

**To catch me**

**They will be okay**

**But you psychic won't be**

**P.S. – You might want to check the closet.**

**Mr. Yin**

Lassiter walked to the closet and opened it. Out fell two prone figures. It was Abigail and Henry Spencer, both unconscious but unharmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn side

Shawn climbed out the window, not knowing the note he put in his pocket fell out. He ran toward Gus's car and stole it and sped all the way to the Psych office. He walked in silently through the front door, and he walked to the back. He didn't see anyone. He turned around and felt something smack him in the head. He fell unconscious.

Mr. Yin POV

I dragged the Shawn's father and his old girlfriend into the closet and closed it just as I saw Shawn drive up and walk into the place through the front door. I hid behind the door leading to the back. He walked in and looked around facing toward my hiding spot. He turned and I jumped out and hit him in the head with a bat. He fell unconscious. I left the note for the police and dragged him out of the room. I threw his battered and slightly bleeding body over my shoulder and walked out. I tossed him into the back of the van and I drove off.

Back at SBPD

They had Henry and Abigail up and about in no time. But they weren't up to date yet. Henry was pestering Lassiter about what happened to his son.

"Where's my boy?" asked Henry.

"We do not where he is."

"What do you mean you don't know were he is? How did you even lose him?"

"He ran off without us knowing. He had to choose to give himself up, to let both of you free. We found a note from Yin at the scene."

"That boy is always running off without thinking. He's helping others before himself. That's a first. When we find him, I am going to have a word with him. What did the note say?"

"It said:

**I now have the psychic**

**And the captives are free**

**He gave himself up**

**So leave us be**

**P.S. – You will see Shawn again, but not in the way you think.**

**-Mr. Yin**

"Oh great, look what he got himself into."

He walked away murmuring about how careless, stupid, and sneaky his son is. He looked proud nonetheless. Abigail was just sitting in the corner, in one of the lobby's waiting chairs. She looked sad and haunted. McNabb ran in, yelling about some phone call.

"They just found a white van without a license plate abandoned on a street near Henry's house."

"I think we have a lead!" yelled Lassiter. "Let's go!"

Crime Scene-ish

"The van was spotted by a neighbor at 4:37 pm. When it didn't leave, the neighbor became concerned that the van didn't have a license plate. He called in at 6:47 pm," reported McNabb, who was interviewing the neighbor.

"Why didn't he call in earlier?" asked Lassiter.

"As I said before, he became worried when the van hasn't moved for a while. He didn't have suspicion before."

"Okay."

Lassiter walked toward the van.

"I'm going to check out the inside of the van."

He climbed into the van and looked around the interior. He saw nothing suspicious. He walked farther in. He saw a dark spot. Lassiter looked closer. It was a dried puddle of blood. He pulled out gloves, a scraper, and a bag. He put the gloves on and used the scraper to scrap up some of the blood. He put some in the bag.

"I have a sample of some dried blood in the van. I want it analyzed and tested ASAP. I want the test results on my desk by morning!"

He passed the sample to a SBPD criminalist.

"I found some blood in the van. I don't know if it's Shawn's or not. But I think it is his blood."

"Well, it looks like we have to wait to find out if it is," said Juliet.

"We might as well go home to rest and report to SBPD tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Lassiter."

They started walking to their cars.

Lassiter stopped and turned.

"I hope you know I'm worried too. I hope he's okay. He's annoying guy, but I wouldn't want to see him get badly hurt or worse."

"Thanks."

"I am not heartless. I will do whatever it takes to find him."

"I know that now."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"O'Hara… I mean Juliet, have a good night."

"You too, Lassiter… uhh Carlton have a good night"

They turned and walked to their cars and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

Later At Lassiter's House

Lassiter's POV

_What I wonder is, why is Yin using Yang's MO? He uses movies by Hitchcock not rhymes like Yang. Well, whatever._

Random POV

Lassiter picked up the case file and rummage through it. He sent rhymes with no fingerprints, he gets into the station without anyone realizing, and he kidnapped three people forcefully. Shawn may have left on his free will, but Yin knocked out Shawn and dragged him away. Nothing in the file can lead to Shawn's whereabouts.

Lassiter made a cup of coffee and sat down with the file. This was going to be a long night.

Juliet's House

Juliet got home and took a shower. She put on her robe, turned off the light, and got into bed. She couldn't sleep. She got up and grabbed the case file and climbed back in. Something was bothering her. Really bothering her. If only she can figure out what it was. Sighing, she leaned back, preparing for a long night of studying.

Unknown Location

Shawn's Sort Of POV

Shawn woke up feeling dazed. His vision was blurry and he felt a painful strain on both his shoulders and his wrists were stinging. He sight cleared. He looked around the room he was in. It was practically bare. All there was in the room was a small wheelie table covered with a sheet. Also, there was a small window near the ceiling showing the outside, but he couldn't see anything.

_At least, that proves I am in a basement._

He realized he was hanging from the roof by his wrist. Yin used rope, a fraying rope.

_Well, that is not smart._

Before he had a chance to even attempt an escape, the door opened. Yin walked in with his fedora and a stocking mask on. He was carrying a camera, its stand, a laptop, and a small table. He set it up in front of me and connected it to the laptop on the table.

"It's nice to see that you are awake. I would have hated to delay the show," said Yin.

"What show?"

"This camera is sending a direct signal to the department live. As soon as I connect, they will be able to see everything that is happening."

"What is going to happen then?"

He finishes the setup and turns around to face Shawn.

"It will now connect in 3… 2… 1."

The red light turned on.

"Say hello to the SBPD, Shawn."

"Hey guys, I'm good. I'm just hanging out. You get it hanging. Since, I'm hanging from the roof….yaahhh."

Yin walked in front of him.

"Hello SBPD. I told you that you would see Shawn again. And you're in time for the show. Let's begin."

SBPD

"I want every file checked out and every possible lead followed. Do I make myself clear?" Chief yelled. "I want Spencer found as fast as possible!"

McNab ran over to the Chief.

"You have a new email; the sender's name is blocked."

"Are you tracing it?"

"We're trying to but the signal is being bounced around, and we can't figure out the pattern."

"Okay."

Chief Vick walked to her office and opened her email.

It was titled "Shawn Episodes: Live" and the email said, "You may need a TV extension. Show starts in 5 minutes." It had a video attached to it.

"McNab! I need a TV and can you get Lassiter, O'Hara, and Henry in my office?"

"Yes, Chief!"

McNab ran out and a minute later Lassiter and O'Hara walked in, followed closely by Henry. Also, a janitor was rolling a big screen TV toward the office. That attracted the attention of practically the whole station. They looked confused and slightly worried.

"Chief, what's this about?" asked Lassiter.

She showed them the email. The janitor finished the setup. And just in time too. The video started. The occupants of the station who weren't invited into the office were sneaking quick glances through the windows and door, trying to look inconspicuous. They were failing miserably, but nobody really cared.

They could see Shawn hanging by his wrist from the ceiling. The room was bare except for a window with only showed two trees crossing each other forming a crooked X. Though odd, it is a common feature so it doesn't tell them much.

Everyone froze when they saw Shawn.

"Say hello to the SBPD, Shawn."

The station gave up on trying to stay inconspicuous.

"Hey guys, I'm good. I'm just hanging out. You get it hanging. Since, I'm hanging from the roof….yaahhh."

Nobody laughed.

Yin walked in front of the camera blocking part of Shawn's body.

"Hello SBPD. I told you that you would see Shawn again. And you're in time for the show. Let's begin."


End file.
